Can you feel the love tonight?
by Anja Midnight
Summary: This is ANOTHER songfic I've done and it's set in Harry's 6th year. If you couldn't guess the song it's "Can you feel the love tongiht?" from the Lion King. If you like it check my profiile for another, since I have more. Please Read and Review.


**Hi here is my…third songfic today? Oh well. This is "Can you feel the love tonight?" from The Lion King. I know I've done three Disney songs in the last twenty-four hours but come on I'm on summer vacation and have free time that doesn't want to be spent doing chores.**

** Disclaimer: Dis is claimed by J. K. Rowling, The Lion King people, and the idea of this fanfiction from me.**

Tonight was Ginny and Harry's first official date. Ron was moping in the common room. He didn't mind that Harry was dating his sister, but the fact that their friendship could decrease that night was something he did care about. Emotional capacity of a tea spoon, and yet he does care.

[Ron:]  
><em>I can see what's happening<em>

"What?" Hermione asked putting her book down.

_And they don't have a clue_

"Who?" Hermione asked, surprised she didn't understand what was going on.

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
>Our trio's down to two.<em>

"Oh," Hermione said finally understanding and vowing to never show Ron a muggle movie ever again, though she knew that vow would be broken.

[In a sarcastic mock-French accent]  
><em>Ze sweet caress of twilight<br>[Back to normal, but still sarcastic]  
>There's magic everywhere<br>And with all this romantic atmosphere  
>Disaster's in the air<em> 

Hermione sighed, walked over to the window, and looked out at the two figures down by the lake, Ron following in pursuit but slower. A tear sprung to Hermione's eye. Was Ron right for once? Sighing Hermione started to sing.

[Hermione:]  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things  
><em>

"Beautiful night," Ginny said looking around at the court yard.

"Not as beautiful as you," Harry said, making Ginny blush no matter how cliché it was. To Ginny cliché was good.

[Harry:]  
><em>So many things to tell her<br>But how to make her see  
>The truth about my past? Impossible!<br>She'd turn away from me_

"The stars remind me of when my mum and I would go outside and try and find constellations at night," Ginny said, a small smile caressing her features.

"Yeah," Was all Harry said to Ginny's disappointment. If they were going to have a relationship they had to be open to each other.

[Ginny:]  
><em>He's holding back, he's hiding<br>But what, I can't decide  
>Why won't he be the hero I know he is<br>The hero I see inside?_

[The Hogwarts staff:]  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things  
>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>You needn't look too far  
>Stealing through the night's uncertainties<br>Love is where they are_

[Ron:]  
><em>And if he falls in love tonight <em>(sniff)_  
>It can be assumed<em> 

[Hermione:]  
><em>His carefree days with us are history<em> 

[Ron and Hermione:]  
><em>In short, our pal is doomed<em>

Ron and Hermione started to cry, more bawl on Ron's part, as the couple down by the lake kissed, knowing that this was the beginning of their forever. The teachers off in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore there too, were watching this, tears rolling down almost all of their cheeks.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Ron took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Man I hate my sister," He said, making Hermione look up with a horrified tear stained face.

"Ron don't say that," Hermione said. Ron nodded and closed the curtain window so they could give the couple some privacy.

"We'll help him through this if he needs it…even with Voldemort," Ron said.

"Yeah…we wouldn't be his friends if we didn't," She said and she walked back to the couch and picked her book, "Hogwarts a History", up and continued to read it.

**Do you like it? If you do then please let me know. I will probably do more like these, I have one out of the song "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan. Hope you like it and yeah. Love you bye.**

** ~Anja**


End file.
